


Awkward Yet Not

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two awkward young men find solace in one another after helping Roslin escape to Kobol. (Written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Yet Not

Billy hung out in the shadows near the hangar deck for a while after the president’s rogue Raptor left the ship. When he finally drew up the nerve to venture into the corridors and nothing happened he realized with a sigh that Saul Tigh was too incompetent to even go looking for the one person still on Galactica everyone could be completely sure helped Roslin escape.

He wandered aimlessly for a while until he finally found himself in the mess and face to face with Dee. He could tell from the cold look she gave him she was still furious with him about helping spark a mutiny aboard her ship. He thanked her anyway, on behalf of himself and the president, for her help and when she told him she didn’t do it for them he realized she was openly admitting she’d done it for Lee Adama. 

He sank down in a chair, head in his hands, and stayed there thinking long after all the enlisted had cleared out. He couldn’t think ill of Captain Apollo right now; he was the son who’d stayed and the one in charge of making sure the president made it back from Kobol alive. He tried, and failed, not to think about Elosha’s warning about the planet exacting a price in blood. 

“You look like you could use a drink.”

Billy looked up, surprised to see the words were spoken by Corporal Venner, still bearing the fresh marks from his ‘assault’ in the brig. 

“Yeah. But I think I better get back to my ship before I find myself in your brig.” Billy paused, thinking of the long, lonely night ahead on a ship he wasn’t even sure was still called Colonial One. “Care to join me?”

On the shuttle ride over Venner explained why he didn’t really adhere to the restrictions, like the one against drinking, despite his deep faith. He said his personal view was that the Gods cared far more about honor, loyalty to one’s fellow man, and making the world better than who humans frakked or how they danced or what they drank. Billy was surprised to find himself slightly more sympathetic to President Roslin’s recent conversion by the time they landed. 

Once they’d settled down with generous mugs of some Aerilon whiskey that had been a gift Billy realized they had more in common than their devotion to the president. They were closer in age than he thought and it turned out they’d liked the same bands when music was something people could think mattered. Billy was surprised when Venner admitted he too was painfully awkward in high school. When Billy pointed out that, unlike him, he seemed to have gotten over it the other man noted it generally helped to be big and get to carry a gun. Billy was surprised to find himself laughing fully, something he hadn’t really done since his boss decided she was some sort of prophet. 

That line of conversation led to their similarly shared awkwardness around women, Dee, and the dumb mistakes they’d both made while trying to navigate the youthful dating scene. They recounted the characteristics awkward boys found attractive in women that usually put them so far out of their league. 

When their laughter died away they sat in comfortable silence for a moment, each lost in their thoughts. 

“Ever thought about boys?”

Billy looked up at his new friend and was immediately endeared rather than alarmed by the shy, almost embarrassed look on his face. Billy giggled nervously and admitted to sneaking a few peeks in the gym’s locker room, which Venner matched with his tales of co-ed heads, and they both admitted men’s bodies held a different allure than women’s more delicate frames. The indentation of the abs, the curve of smaller ass cheeks, the way chiseled features came off as hot rather than harsh.

It was Venner who started stroking his cock through his pants first but Billy wasn’t far behind. They carefully avoided looking at each other until one accidentally met glance signaled it was time for both of them to pull their pants down to their knees.

Neither was into men enough, or brave enough or something, to try to frak or even touch each other. Billy told himself this was a much needed release, a response to Dee’s rejection and a way to forget about his guilt and worry. Venner too mentally cited guilt for betraying his oath and perhaps something of a transference of his love for the president onto her adopted son.

Still, they jerked harder to each other’s grunts and groans and as Billy’s pants and strokes became uneven they locked gazes and came within seconds of each other. 

Perhaps it was their shared awkwardness that made the aftermath, two men with their pants barely at their knees sitting on the presidential ship with cum covering their thighs, not at all uncomfortable. Billy got up, got two towels, and they wordlessly cleaned up. 

When their eyes met, Billy’s pleaded with Venner not to go and Venner’s pleaded with Billy not to make him. Neither of them would get a wink of sleep tonight, too tortured by the day’s events, but at least they wouldn’t have to be alone.


End file.
